ALL CRIED OUT
by mpcullen
Summary: SHORT STORY. 3 LOVES, NO HEART. PUSHED AWAY. SONGS FROM THE HEART. OPENS EYES. MAYBE. WE'LL FIND OUT! IF YOU GUYS LIKE, AND I HAVE ENOUGH READERS THEN I WILL NEED HELP IN WRITING THIS STORY.


"All cried out"

"I am sick and tired of the way these guys are treating us," said Rose. All she wanted to do is patch Emmett's face in.

"Ally. Stop pacing. You are driving me nuts!" exclaimed Bella. Who was suffering the channel not paying attention to what she was doing.

All three of the girl were in their apartments, their nerves were on end. The guys, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, were acting like they do not exist anymore. Ignoring them like they were like any other girl.

"Rose what are you doing? Get away from the fucking phone! Why are you going to call them after they stood us up at the party?!" Bella, the only person that kept her cool, was on the verge to pop. She was also fed up with the way Edward was treating her.

"fuck that! Bella, I am done with all this shit! Im calling him to break up with him! I need to find myself someone who will treat me right! With some kind of respect! I am not like these other bitches out there that like to be treated like shit! I have morals and I have pride! I need to move the fuck on!" said Rose while dialing Emmett's number.

Bella shrugged. Maybe she will do the same thing as Rose. She is tired of being ignored and pushed to the side. If they want to do that then she should just break everything off.

Bella took out her phone and sent a text out to Edward. No explanation to what she sent, nothing!

'WE ARE DONE!' said the text.

The only one that was undecided was Alice. She was the type to use her mind. Use the pros and cons on everything, even with vacation.

There was so many screaming and a lot of vibration of the phones. All what Bella wanted to do was go in the room and write. She was an awesome song writer, but she did not allow anyone to read what she write.

Bella is not the type to show her feeling out in the open. The only way you would know how she feels are through her songs. However, there was a song that has been lingering in her mind for quit some time. The only problem was it was a six part song. Guys and girls.

She wanted, for some reason, to go on Wednesday to the bar where the guys hang out and sing it. Have them know how the girls felt. So they could realize the bullshit they made us go through.

"Jasper, im done with you and your bullshit! Dont bother telling me anything because I dont want to hear it!" was all Bella was able to hear Ally say. Bella was on her way to the room to get her notebook so she could show the girls what she wanted to do.

On her way back Bella grabbed the phone from Rose and Ally and hung up. This whole explanation to why, how, who ,where, when question were driving her up the wall.

"look! I want us to do this song i've been writing for a long time. We're going to do it on Wednesday at the bar where the guys are always at. Learn it!" was all Bella said to the girls before she walked to the printer they had near the computer, to make copies of the song.

Wednesday came along so quickly. The girls were on their way to the bar earlier then the guys. They didnt want them spotting them at all.

They walked and walked to the manager of the bar and he escorted them to the back where they will get ready for tonight.

An hour had passed and Ally gave us the sign that they guys were out there. They finished up there make up while Rose called the bar to let them know they are ready for the song. The girls waled out and the song started to play.

The melody of the piano caught the attention of every single person in the bar. The guys realized it was the girls on stage.

**"All Cried Out"**

_**BELLA**_  
All alone on a Sunday morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying, crying, crying  
And you  
Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
Set this place on fire  
'Cause I'm tired of your lie  
All I needed was a simple "Hello"  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry **(GILRS)**  
(I) I gave you my love in vain **(GILRS)**  
My body never knew such pleasure,  
My heart never knew such pain **(GILRS)**  
(And you) **(GILRS)** You leave me so confused  
Now I'm all cried out, over you. **(GILRS)**

(THE BOYS DECIDED TO GET IN THE SONG INCLUDING THEIR OWN LYRICS)

_**BOYS**_  
Cryin' over you, yeah

**EDWARD**  
Never wanted to see things your way,  
Had to go astray  
For why was I such a fool (Why was I such a fool) **(GUYS)**  
Now I see that the grass is greener  
Is it too late for me to find my way home,  
How could I be so wrong?

_**BELLA**_  
Leaving me all alone

**(GILRS)**  
Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno **(GUYS REPEAT)**  
Romance up in flames,  
Why should I take the blame?  
You were the one who left me neglected **(GUYS) **(I'm so sorry baby) **(GUYS REPEAT)**

**BELLA**  
Apology not accepted

**(GILRS)**  
Add me to the broken hearts you've collected

**BELLA**  
(I) I gave you all of me (Gave you all of me)  
How was I to know,

**(GILRS)**  
You would weaken so easily

**BELLA**  
(I) I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
Now I'm all cried out (All cried out)  
Over you

**(GILRS) BELLA**  
(I) I gave you my love in vain  
My body never knew such pleasure,  
My heart never knew such pain  
And you

_**BOYS**_  
You left me so confused

**(GILRS) AND BELLA**  
Now I'm all cried out  
Now I'm all cried out

**EVERYONE**

Over you

…...

**YOU THINK THEY ALL GET BACK TOGETHER AND EVERTHING IS CHANGED?**


End file.
